


After the Storm

by NinnaBoo



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinnaBoo/pseuds/NinnaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a storm Jack and Anamaria talk about their relationship, at least what was left of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :I do not own nothing.
> 
> Before anything you must know that I'm not from an English speaking country, so if you want to beta this fic let me know. Thanks!!

The Caribbean Sea was pretty calm, in comparison with how it was few hours ago. The famous Black Pearl was sailing in low speed. The mighty ship was caught in a storm, the men of the crew were very busy doing the needed repairs, fortunately the hull was in good condition, was one least thing to worry about.

The Captain Jack Sparrow was expected to be ruling the repair, but instead who was doing this task was the firth-mate, Joshamee Gibb. He was the only man that Jack would trust to take care of his precious Pearl, in those times. In others time Mr. Cotton or Anamaria were allowed to administrate this task, but at that time Jack was a happier man. None could tell what happened to the Captain, none but Anamaria.

The reason why the captain was not ruling the repair was that he was injured, during the storm two crates felt from the high deck and hit him, he passed out for no more then five minutes, when he woke up Anamaria and Gilles, the cabin-boy, were caring him to his cabin. He managed to get away from their, but one of the crates felt on his right leg and walking became difficult. He knew that he was the only one who could take the Pearl out of the storm, and he did it.

The pain in his leg was starting to obstruct his thoughts, and just then he passed the control to Gibbs. When he was going to his cabin he felt someone behind him.

"Anything that I can help, luv ?". He said without looking to the person.

"You know that you won't be able to fix yourself up" Anamaria said still fallowing her captain.

"Hahaha ! Are you a voluntary to fix me up?" A grim appeared in Jack's lips.

"I just want to help you." Anamaria knew to where Jack Sparrow wanted this conversation to roam, and she wouldn't permit, not again.

Jack knew that would be very difficult to stitch the place of his injury, it was in the back part of his leg, wasn't an impossible task, but it would hurt as hell. And would be good, to have Anamaria taking care of him one more time.

" Ok, luv." Jack said opening the door and letting it open to Anamaria, who was surprised.

"It must be hurting a lot. I thought that would take me more time to convince you to let me take care of it."

"Well it is always … a pleasure to have you in my cabin." Jack couldn't help but enjoy Anamaria's embarrassment, she preferred to stay quiet, anything she said Jack would be more than happy to use against her.

As soon as the pirate woman entered in the Captain's cabin she started to look for he rum, she could remember very well where Jack keep his bottles. It was as if she had never left the cabin, as if their relationship had never come to an end, those were Sparrow's thoughts. The only thing he did while she gave him the bottle was take four longs gulps, and tried to not think about those times.

"So luv, what do you want m to do?" He said before sitting in his bed. As she took sit in his chair.

"Take your pants off, please" Jack couldn't help but smirk and say.

"You don't have to ask me for that"

"Is better you not even try to do anything Sparrow" Said a blushed Anamaria.

She was trying to make is the least painful as possible, but wasn't being succeed at that. Whenever he let a signal of pain escape of his lips she would say a truly sorry.

"I miss the moments like this"

"You miss me stitching you up?" She knew what he meant, but she would not let the conversation go in this direction.

"Don't play the fool, Ana! You know that I miss you" Jack looked at her eyes, but received nothing back.

"Sparrow please stop!" She kept her looking to his injured leg.

"And I know that you miss me also."

"I don't want to talk about that"

"Why? Do you fear what you can say to me?" Those words were said in a very charming way.

" 'Cause all I can remember of our relationship is the pain you caused me " I tear felt from Anamaria's eye, and now Jack knew why she was not looking at he.

"What? That is weird 'cause all I remember is how WE were happy." He said taking his leg out of her lap, so he could sit.

"Jack I wont lie saying that I didn't enjoyed those times, but …but" More tears were coming now. "How it ended… I needed you soo much and… and what you did to me."

"No, you won't blame me, no way." Now she had gone too far, blame him, when the only thing that he wanted was being with her.

"Jack! I was pregnant, and you knew that. I was caring your baby ". Anamaria could not take this anymore, so she got up and went in the door's direction.

"Wait! Don't go" When Jack got up the pain was soo strong that he had to sit again. Now he knew what all that was about, he suspected from the beginning, but he choose to fool himself.

She wanted to go but now the pain was back, she preferred to answer to Jack's wish. When he saw that she remained in his cabin and was looking at him.

"What you wanted me to do? If I had done it different you could be dead by now".

"Or not! " Anamaria was strong again, she would not stand he saying that he let her behind to her own good.

"We will never know! But I don't regret a thing. " He could not stand up, and it was killing he. He wanted to confront her.

"Jack listen to yourself. I left the woman who was caring you child to a bunch of pirates."

"Yes, I did. I left the woman I love behind, and I did that 'cause I knew that they would not hurt you, they needed you alive to negotiate with me." He was saying that as if he was talking to a five years old girl.

"Yes Jack, you got me back, you did a brilliant trap and got the maps you wanted soo badly back, but you lose your kid, not only yours, mine too." She was shaking more and more as she spoke.

"How could I know that they would torture you?"

"They were pirates, Captain Cullum only wanted revenge. He did not wanted those stupid maps".

"Hahaha, you don't know what you are saying!" Jack could not belive in how selfish his Ana was being.

"You are right Jack I don't know what I say and what I do. Otherwise I would not be here. I would be miles way from you". Her tears were out of control again.

"No you are still here cause you know that I did right. If Cullum had the charts to where 'Lizabeth hide Will's heart, things would be much worse than the time when Davy Jones was alive." Jack made an incredible effort to stand up, so he could look directly to her eyes.

Now the captains cabin remained in silence. Jack still looking at Anamaria, and she was staring the window behind he.

"Understand me. Please" She said finally looking to his eyes. "The way you reacted when I told you that I was expecting, you have no idea of the thing that went through my mind."

"I do understand you. I was a jerk, but just when I lose you I was soo lost, things were not the same without you." She hugged him when he said those things. "Does that mean that you are back to me?"

She just nodded to him.

"Great!" he said while sitting again. "You know luv. We can start all the baby making process again."

"Quiet Sparrow!" Ana laugh, she was glad to be with him again. "And I don't want a baby that soon.

"Neither do I, but the process…I can't lie that I miss you".

**Author's Note:**

> I love J/A fics, and they aren't much, so I'm doing my part, please do yours and leave me a review.


End file.
